narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future: Seed and Stem
is a story from Shingi's Back to the Future's series/saga. Chosen Excursion The Takikage, clapped his papers on his desk, and placed the face down on his table, exerting a powerful sigh. "Paper work is done." He states, placing his elbow on his desk, and allowing his chin to rest on his hand. "Boss, would you like for me to fetch you something to drink?" States Raido, bending to Shingi's ear. "It's fine Raido, we are about to take a little trip." From behind Shingi, there jumped out a small girl. "NII-SAN!" She shouts, lunging upward, performing a back flip landing to her feet facing Shingi in his eyes. "Were are we going?!" She asks, barely staying in her shoes, anxious for answers. "Amaya Ōtsutsuki, stop that flipping. We don't want to see your panties every time." Shingi sighed again, and as he looked up, Amaya's face was a cherry red. She blushed from the words of Shingi grabbing her skirt, pulling it over her knees. "Where are we going boss?" Raido asks, lifting Amaya from the desk. "The Fourth Shinobi War." Amaya and Raido got quiet for a second. "But boss, didn't tell you everything?" Raido asks cautiously. He knew died well better than anyone else, that question Shingi wouldn't go unpunished. "You Raido, know just as well as I do, that no one knows every single detail. Naruto-sensei was hid away for the begining of the War. So that being said, there are more than enough things he didn't know...besides, there's something about Madara and Obito, I just couldn't connect. So I'll go search for the answers myself. Destination: Fourth War! The three stood in a circle, they all connected theirs hands together, allowing them to bond their chakra. The Space–Time Travel Technique, is extremely chakra consuming, and one who uses it alone, can find themselves on the brink of death. The tree began to engulf in a blue aura, and in the next blink, the three found themselves at a new ground. As they looked up, Madara floats in the skies, in his hand was his staff. One of his eyes were closed, and the other had his ripple patterned Rinnegan. "Boss, I thought we were going back more." Raido states, watching the area around him, as it looked like rubble. Shinobi laying all throughout the terrain, who seemed to have died as factors. ''"Yes that is true, but I have something I need to confirm." Naruto sprang up, looking at Madara he took a deep breathe. Suddenly in his hand, a distinct technique, that Shingi was well aware of, was in his hand. "That's the Sage Art: Lava Release Resenshuriken...Amaya you getting this?" Shingi states watching as Naruto did whatever he did to create such a unknown technique. With a simple cock back, Naruto lunged forward and threw the Rasenshuriken. However his target wasn't Madara, it appeared to be the large tree in the background. "Okay, Amaya, this is the part I need you to memorize. The exact location of that." Shingi and his team rushed towards the now cut tree. After reaching the stem, Shingi looked up, it was at least 100 meters tall. Looking to his left, he saw the top of the stem, or what could he the flower, laying one the ground. From it chakra lingered diving into the ground. Suddenly, Amaya's body began to bloat up, turning brown, signifying her Sage Transformation reacting. "The chakra is rich...it's even making your Sage Transformation react. Uncontrollable..." Shingi placed his hand on her back, and her body slowly began to return normal. Walking over to the plant he bent down. "Her body isn't mature enough too constantly keep it under control on her own." Seed and Stem Shingi knelt down near the flower, reaching into his own ninja tool pouch, pulling out a scroll. He laid the scroll out, and it contained writing, that appeared like coding. After performing hand seals, he wrapped the flower in the scroll. Within moments, the flower was gone, and the scroll shriveled back up. Shingi picked it up, and put it in his mouth. Pushing it down his deep throat, later swallowing it. "We can't let this just be laying in my pocket...too valuable." Shingi looked up at the stem, walking to its side, and knocked on it. "No doubt, this is wood from the Wood Release..." Amaya states, rubbing up and down the stem. "It appears I was correct...However Taking this won't be as easy." Kinkaku and Ginkaki Category:Storyline Category:Shingi's Storyline